


Con el tiempo

by Pacificchange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacificchange/pseuds/Pacificchange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean. Muerte de Sam y poco más hay que explicar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con el tiempo

-Dean, hermano, soy yo Sammy-

El miedo titilaba en su interios, solo podía arrastrarse hacia atrás hasta que quedó completamente pegado a la pared, apretó los puños y alzó la barbilla con la esperanza de que hubiese un atisvo de compasión en los ojos del que antes era su hermano, pero no, en su lugar había unas cuencas negras como la noche en los ojos del que antes era su hermano. Pero solo le miraban esos vacíos ojos negros mientras se acercaban peligrosamente con un puñal en la mano.

-Dean, por favor-

Las súplicas eran inútiles y Sam volvió a intentar escapar con los ojos inundados en lágrimas al ver así a su hermano mayor.

-No quieres hacer esto-

Pero Dean estaba muy lejos de su alcance. El demonio con el cuerpo de su amado hermano se arrodilló frente a sus ojos y acarició su mejilla suavemente antes de clavar las uñas en esta, dejando que la sangre de la herida abierta cayese entre sus dedos.

Los labios del rubio respondieron un "El aún puede verte sufrir", su voz era grave y escalofriante. Dean clavó el puñal en el agujero que había entre ambos huesos de la rodilla de Sam, arrancandole un alarido de dolor, sus piernas estaban entumecidas, al igual que sus brazos; el demonio se había ocupado muy bien de dejarlas inmóviles para poder utilizar y manejar al menor de los Winchester con total facilidad.

Entonces todo ocurrió, el puñal que sostenía se clavó en el pecho de Sam una y otra vez, hiriendole de gravedad. Sam solo alcanzaba a ver sangre, sangre por todas partes, los oídos le pitaban y con el último aliento se aferraba a la muñeca del cuerpo de su hermano.

-Dean...-

La última apuñalada fue directa a su corazón, haciendo que el de pelo largo abriese bien los ojos, escupiendo sangre sin remedio. El humo negro escapó como un torbellino de la boca del rubio y sus ojos se tornaron verdes de nuevo, justo para ver a su hermano pequeño morir entre sus brazos. Y gritó, gritó con fuerza y angustia, llorando desconsolado y mirando al frío e inerte cuerpo de Sammy, su Sammy.

Y ese día murieron los Winchester. Uno bajó al infierno y el otro vagó por la tierra, incapaz de sentir nada sin su otra mitad.


End file.
